It Pays to Be Roode Or Does It
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Averylynn Roode is Bobby's little sister.  She's an announcer who has hit it big in the WWE.  Could her new mentor become more then that?/Justin RobertsxOC
1. Debut and Mentorship Begins

**Author's Note: Trying a new spin. It's been running around in my head since like January 13****th****, 2012 after I saw RAW Live. Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday January 18****th****, 2012 NXT (Avery's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Even in my days at Jersey All Pro Wrestling they told me to dress my best. That's what had landed me this job here with the WWE. I was in a Simmering sleeved ruched mermaid gown in light khaki and my blonde hair was left straight.

"You ready for this?" Phoenix asked as she walked by. I nodded my head. She smiled before she walked through the curtain. I had the mike clutched to my stomach as I dealt with the butterflies. I may not be speaking to my brother but his entrance music help calm me down.

"I'm off the chain time to go against the grain. I'm off the chain never gonna be the same. Look world my time has come new life for me begun open the gates and watch me run." I sang.

"It's time what music?" The music guy asked.

"It's Not You by Halestorm." I said. He nodded his head and I heard my music play and I walked down the ramp. I was shocked to see Phoenix Orton standing in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give a big Las Vegas welcome to our newest ring announcer from Peterborough, Ontario, Canada Avery Shields." Phoenix said. I waved to some of the fans as I got into the ring. I stood there and realized I had made it in the big leagues. I took a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen for this very special hundredth episode of NXT please welcome back the original voice of NXT Michael Cole." I announced. I watched as Cole walked down the ramp. Phoenix nodded her head.

"The following is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall." I said.

"Introducing first from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 270 lbs Titus O'Neil." I announced.

"And from Miami, Florida weighing in at 239 lbs Darren Young." I announced as I got out of the ring and went toward my seat. I looked over at Phoenix seeking approval and she inclined her head at me. I watched as the match started and it was one of those back and forth matches I was so used to seeing. I had gotten over my butterflies. It helped because I felt like Bobby and Codi might be watching.

"Here is your winner Titus O'Neil." I announced after Titus won the match. I got out of my corner and went back to the ring. I got into the ring and held the mike to my stomach.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall." I said.

"Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Carrie Lutz from Pineville, West Virginia weighing in at 216 lbs Heath Slater." I announced. Carrie walked over to me.

"You're doing good." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"And his opponent from South Beach, Florida weighing in at 245 lbs Showtime Percy Watson." I said. I got out of the ring again and went back to my seat. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed. It was a text from my sister Codi.

"_You're doing good Avery. I'm sitting here watching you with Danny, mom, and dad. Everyone is so proud of you. Tracey even called and asked if that was our little Avery tearing up NXT. I love you bunches."_

I smiled and resisted the urge to ask about Bobby.

"_Thanks sis. I'm glad I'm doing okay. I was a bit nervous in the beginning." _I sent back to my sister. I turned my attention back to the match.

I was intrigued by this match. I was curious exactly who would win. I hadn't ever paid any attention to any promotion but my own.

"Here is your winner Showtime Percy Watson." I said after Percy had picked up the victory. I got into the ring again as I waited.

"The following tag team contests is scheduled for one fall." I announced.

"Making their way to the ring the team of Trent Baretta and Yoshi Tatsu." I announced.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 469 lbs the team of Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins." I announced as I walked out of the ring and headed back toward my seat again. I looked down at my phone when it vibrated and I saw a text from Brianna.

"_So proud of you Avery. I know Bobby would be too if he ever watched something other than ways to hurt Mikaela. The boys are proud of their aunt too. Not to mention my family and Celeste."_

I smiled but felt a little piece of my heart break when I realized my brother wasn't watching me debut.

"_Thanks Bri. I think I'm almost finished for the night."_

I sent before I turned my attention back to the tag match. I was impressed with how these team weren't pulling any punches on each other. I watched the pin falls with rapt attention waiting to announce the winner. I saw Hawkins use the cane.

"Here are your winners Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks." I announced. That was my final match. I crossed my legs and watched as Matt Striker came out dressed as Elvis. I watched as Johnny walked out with some drunk guy. The bride came down next.

My mike was somewhere away from me.

"Could she look any more like a slut?" I asked quietly. Someone laughed next to me and I saw it was a woman in a hoodie.

"Can't help but agree with you." She said. I watched the train wreck that was this wedding. I raised my hand as if I objected. I looked at the woman who jumped the barricade.

"I object!" The woman said as pulled her hoodie off and got into the ring.

"Holy crap it's Roxanne." Phoenix said. Roxanne got into the ring and shoved Johnny Curtis. We watched as Bateman watched showed a video of Curtis doing something on Bateman's I-Pad. Roxanne had taken my mike. She was waiting quietly while Curtis tried to do fix this.

"Way to go Maxine. Sweetie you and I could be done." Roxanne said. I watched as Maxine got in on the fight. Everyone was getting in on the fight. I watched with rapt attention as Maxine called Derrick back. She slapped him and then they made out. Roxanne was kneeling down by Curtis and patting him on the head. The show was over. I got ready to go but Phoenix stopped me.

"Las Vegas how did Avery Shields do tonight?" She asked. I was greeted with thunderous applause and approval. I smiled and blushed before Phoenix and I left.

"So how did it feel?" Phoenix asked.

"It felt good. My entire family save my big brother told me I was doing good." I answered.

"What is Bobby doing?" Phoenix asked.

"According to Rinna? Watching Mikaela's matches." I answered. Phoenix shook her head.

"You're good Avery. Avery wear a shorter dress on Thursday for Superstars." Phoenix said.

"I planned on this. This isn't Jersey All Pro where I've got refs to help me out of the ring." I said. Phoenix laughed. I parted ways with Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday January 19th, 2012 Superstars (Justin's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That new announcer Avery was sitting next to me. She was wearing a handkerchief hemline cocktail dress in black/pink. Her hair was curled and she watched the match. She'd introduced herself to me because we'd be working RAW together at some point. Avery had a mike on her lap. She wouldn't have to do anything until the RAW portion came on. I saw Phoenix watching us. It was her, Lilian, and me in our little corner of the world.

I kept looking at Avery out of the corner of my eye. She was pretty but it was time to focus on the match coming up. Avery stood and weaved her way past Lilian and started toward the ring. She was standing in the ring. She was leaning against the turnbuckles.

She released a breath as I saw her whisper something to herself. I was wondering what it was and I'd ask her when she came back to sit down.

"This tag team bout set for one fall." Avery said.

"Approaching the ring first from Calabria, Italy weighing 233 lbs Santino Marella." Avery announced. I noticed how she rolled her r's.

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Diana Fortune from Cardiff, Wales weighing 280 lbs Mason Ryan." Avery said. She put quiet the emphasis on Mason's name. I saw her smile at Diana as Diana talked with her.

I could see why Phoenix hired her now.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 469 lbs the team of Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks." Avery announced before she got out of the ring. She sat down next to me again.

"Good job out there." I said.

"Thank you." Avery said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"What where you saying to yourself up there?" I asked.

"My brother is a wrestler so I sing a few bars of his entrance music whenever I'm nervous." Avery answered.

"Interesting habit." I said.

"Anything to get the butterflies out of my stomach." Avery said. I nodded my head.

"Hey is your name really Avery Shields?" I asked.

"No. I'll tell you my name later." Avery said. I shook my head as we watched the match.

"Do you want to do the next match?" Avery asked.

"Oh no you keep going. I've got RAW." I said. Avery nodded her head as we continued watching the show. I was sure at some point someone would win and Avery would get to announce the winner again. I didn't mind listening to her announce because there was such passion when she did.

"Here are your winners the team of Mason Ryan and Santino Marella." Avery announced before she got up and headed up toward the ring again.

"This bout is set for one fall." Avery said.

"Approaching the ring being accompanied by Alexsandra Cosmos from Washington D.C. weighing 236 lbs Alex Riley." Avery announced. The way she announced him was almost a picture perfect clone of how Lilian would do it.

"She's doing really well." Lilian said.

"Yeah." I said.

"His opponent from Punjab, India weighing 222 lbs Jinder Mahal." Avery announced before she got out of the ring and headed back to her spot.

"You're really good." Lilian said.

"Thank you. Coming from you that is amazing. When I started announcing you were actually my inspiration." Avery said. Lilian smiled and we all turned toward the match. Every pin fall and submission attempt had Avery sitting on edge and getting ready to put the mike to her face but she brought it back down.

"Here is your winner Jinder Mahal." Avery announced. She sat down.

"Roberts Shields I want to see you in my office." Phoenix said from her spot. Why was she doing this. We left and we followed Phoenix into her office. Avery looked down as if she was in trouble.

"Avery you are good. Everyone's said so. But Justin you can make her better." Phoenix said.

"You're right Phoenix. Avery has enough spunk to be on the same level as Lilian Garcia." I said. Avery smiled.

"So what I'm going to do is have you Justin mentor Avery." Phoenix said.

"Okay." I said.

"Split the RAW matches evenly. Avery you've still got NXT and Superstars." Phoenix said.

"Okay." Avery said.

"Hey Avery what is your actual name?" I asked. Avery sighed and tilted her head back.

"Averylynn Roode." She answered. I looked at her and then at Phoenix. I knew that last name.


	2. Start of Something New

**Author's Note: Avery's third day on the job? What can go wrong? The start of maybe the two of them heading the wrong direction. Thanks to coolchic79260 and XRanger13 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Monday January 23, 2012 Phoenix, AR Monday Night RAW (Avery's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Justin and I were sitting in the back. We were going to break up the show and decided who would work which matches.

"Okay Avery I think you should work Brodus Clay's match if he's got one." Justin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Unless you don't think you can do it." Justin said.

"I can do it." I said. Justin nodded his head.

"Okay now also the Diva match and the main event." Justin said.

"Are you sure you want me to work the main event?" I asked.

"Avery I wouldn't be suggesting it to you if I didn't think you couldn't do it." Justin said. I smiled and stood up. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I hadn't realized how awkward a position it was until I pulled back.

"So how is my mentoring so far?" Justin asked.

"You're doing okay." I answered as I propped one hip on the edge of the table. I was in a red mesh link one shoulder ruched mini dress. We looked up when a blonde walked in followed by a guy with slicked back black hair.

"Hey Justin." She said.

"Hi Scarlett and Phil." Justin said.

"So she's the new announcer." Scarlett said as she looked me up and down.

"Scarlett don't make her feel uncomfortable." Phil said.

"I'm not." Scarlett said.

"You haven't even introduced yourself and you're checking her out." Phil said.

"Oh." Scarlett said.

"You're Phil Brooks better known to the WWE universe as CM Punk our WWE champion and you're his fiancée Scarlett Braddock but the WWE universe knows you as Jamie Fortune." I said.

"See she knows me." Scarlett said.

"I don't think that's what Phil meant." Justin said. I shook my head.

"Anyway I came in here to talk to you guys about changing my ring name." Scarlett said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Everyone screws up and already starts to say Scarlett or Braddock so I figured I may as well go out as Scarlett Braddock. I've got nothing to hide." Scarlett said.

"Your siblings know?" Justin asked.

"Nope but they'll follow suit. Actually you announce my sister on Thursday." Scarlett said.

"Diana Fortune?" I asked.

"Alice Braddock." Phil offered. I nodded my head.

"So what matches is she announcing?" Scarlett asked. I was wondering if she was usually so nosy.

"Brodus Clay if he has one, the Divas match, and the main event." Justin said.

"Not bad. Figured Justin would only give you one or two matches." Scarlett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Phoenix said split them up. Besides I can announce." I said.

"Never said you couldn't but I figured Justin would keep a tight lock on RAW." Scarlett said.

"I can't mentor her from inside our little box if she isn't announcing." Justin said.

"He has a point. Scarlett are you done interrogating the poor people?" Phil asked.

"Nope one more question and we can go." Scarlett said. I withheld the urge to groan.

"What's your actually name?" Scarlett asked. I hated when people asked that question.

"Averylynn Roode." I answered.

"Any chance Bobby Roode is your brother?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah he's my big brother." I answered.

"I feel sorry for you." Scarlett said before she and Phil left.

"She always like that?" I asked.

"Most days." Justin said. I shook my head.

"Good to know." I said.

"Don't worry once they start to know you it'll be better." Justin said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"Come on RAW's starting." Justin said as he stood. I followed after him and we got seated in our little corner by the time keeper. I listened quietly as everyone talked and Justin announced the first few matches. I was nervous for my time. My entire family knew I was on RAW and I was hoping they were going to watch me announce. I didn't have a match until almost the end of the show. I saw the promo air for Clay coming up and I stood up and walked toward the ring. It was while the rest of the world was at commercial that Heath Slater came out.

"The following bout is schedule for one fall." I announced.

"Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Carrie Lutz from Pineville, West Virginia weighing in at 216 lbs Heath Slater." I announced. I was ready to announce Brodus Clay, but that wasn't in my cards I guess.

Nope I didn't get to announce Clay himself which sort of miffed me. I was the announcer for a reason. I stood next to the ring. I went back down to my spot.

"Are you upset?" Justin asked.

"Yes." I answered. Justin didn't comment we just watched the match.

"The winner of this match the Funkasaurus Brodus Clay." I said after Clay had won the match. I sighed.

"I'm not getting a Divas' match am I?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Justin answered.

"That's useful." I muttered.

"Hey the main event is coming up go get in your spot." Justin said. I stood and went into the ring.

"This bout is set for one fall." I said.

"Approaching the ring being accompanied by Scarlett Braddock from Chicago, Illinois weighing 218 lbs he is your WWE Champion CM Punk." I said making sure I put emphasis on each needed word.

"And his opponent he is the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim RAW General Manager Mr. John Laurinitis." I announced. He didn't show up.

"Mr. John Laurinitis." I tried again. I was starting to panic actually. He wasn't coming out yet. I was going to resort to humming to myself in a few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. John Laurinitis." I said. Finally he came out of the ring and headed back to my corner. I watched as they talked. Then Laurinitis sent Otunga to do his dirty work. CM Punk locked him in the Anaconda Vice while looking at Laurinitis. He got up and nailed Otunga with a wicked kick to the head. John was trying to bargain with Punk. He put his hand out to Punk and Punk accepted it only to nail him with the GTS.

"There's no winner is there?" I asked.

"No." Justin said. We watched Dolph slid in and nail Punk with the Zig Zag. I watched Scarlett slide in and nail Dolph with her TAN.

"Well that was RAW." I said.

"Yup." Justin said.

"Next time we're alternating matches." I said.

"Of course we are." Justin said as we left. We stopped by his little locker room.

"So are you going to be there ringside during NXT?" I asked.

"Well what kind of mentor would I be if I didn't?" Justin asked.

"I don't know you answer that question." I answered.

"I'll be there Avery to point out any mistakes you make." Justin said.

"You think I'll make a mistake?" I asked. I hadn't realized how much that would hurt me until I felt the tears pricking the backs of my eyes.

"Avery not like that. You're very good at your job." Justin said. I nodded my head.

"So how did you think I did today?" I asked.

"You did good." Justin answered. I nodded my head and shouldered my bag.

"I'll see you on Wednesday." I said.

"Sure." Justin said as he went to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I moved my head because I had to ask him a question. My indigo blue eyes widened before Justin pulled back. When I moved he ended up kissing me on the lips instead.

We said nothing and just left the locker room in an awkward silence. I was headed toward my car when my phone buzzed. It was actually a text from my brother.

"_You could have done better. Not bad though. Well except for your terrible main event.- Bobby"_

He frustrated me. He had no right to talk to me like that. Even if he was my older brother.

"_You don't know what you're talking about. You haven't seen the rest of my announcing. Grow up and watch the rest of my announcing."_

I sent back before throwing my bag into the back of my rental and left. I'd head for my home because I wasn't working live shows.


	3. I Don't Like People Touching Me

**Author's Note: Avery announces on both NXT and Superstars. She also proves why it is not a good thing to get touchy with her. Justin isn't sure what to make of that. She deals with someone else putting their hands on her. I mean really? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday January 25****th****, 2012 Tucson, AZ (Justin's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting in the box by the time keeper. Avery was standing in the ring in a red one shoulder rhinestone side dress. Her blonde hair was left straight.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Titus O'Neil." Avery said as she got out of the ring. She sat down next to me and we listened to Titus speak.

"This happen a lot?" I asked.

"I don't know it's my second week. Last week I had Lily Mizanin jump the barricade behind me." Avery answered.

"Right maybe asking you is the wrong person." I said. Matt came out and finally announced the main event.

"Good thing I've already announced for the two of them." Avery said as she stood up. She walked to the ring and stood there. In the weeks since she'd started she'd join to be one of the greats.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"Introducing at a combined weight of 455 lbs Jimmy and Jey the Usos." Avery announced.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 465 lbs Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks." Avery announced before she got out of the ring and joined me back in the corner. Avery and I watched the tag team contest.

"So how am I doing so far?" Avery asked.

"You're doing just fine. Keep it up Av." I said. Avery smiled and we went back to watching the match.

"I feel like it's sort of like ECW." Avery said.

"Almost." I said.

"The winners of the match the Usos." Avery announced after she stood up. She walked toward the ring again. She was waiting for everyone to clear out before she got into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"Approaching the ring being accompanied by Carrie Lutz from Pineville, West Virginia weighing in at 216 lbs Heath Slater. Avery announced.

"And from Mount Sinai, New York weighting in a 203 lbs Trent Barreta." Avery announced before she got out of the ring and joined me again.

"You're still going good." I said.

"Thanks." Avery said. We watched the match and Avery kept having that nervous twitch every time someone went for the pin. By that she meant putting the mike by her lips to announce the winner.

"We'll have to work on that." I said.

"Sorry. It's a force of habit." Avery said.

"The winner of the match Heath Slater." Avery announced after Heath picked up the victory.

"You had a fun night last week." I said as we watched the wedding package.

"You have no idea." Avery said. We watched as Johnny came out with Roxanne. It was different for me to see the two of them walk down. Then Maxine and Derrick came out.

This was really weird to watch. Poor Matt got told to shut up. Matt laid down the law that everyone was going to have to get along.

"I sort of want a puppy now." Avery said. I laughed.

"Why do you want a puppy?" I asked.

"He mentioned puppies." Avery said. We watched as Maxine kneed Johnny. Roxanne stood by and chuckled a little.

"I don't wanna be stuck here." Avery said.

"I'm with you." Josh said. I rolled my eyes and nodded to the ring. Avery stood and went back into the ring. Avery really should have waited until Johnny left the ring though. He looked at her. Roxanne looked at the two of them. I saw Avery gasped a little when Johnny put his hand on her butt. I had a feeling it was game time for her. She shrugged her shoulders at Roxanne before she nailed Johnny with a Rolling neck snap. I shook my head and then they played "Redlight District". Avery motioned for her music to be cut off.

I was a little mortified.

"The following bout is set for one fall." Avery announced as if she didn't miss a beat.

"In the ring from South Beach, Florida weighing in at 245 lbs Showtime Percy Watson." Avery announced.

"His opponent from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 270 lbs Titus O'Neil." Avery announced as Titus came down the ramp. Avery got out of the ring and sat down next to me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was announcing." Avery said.

"Not that. The rolling neck snap." I said.

"Oh. As my brother would say It Pays to Be Roode. I don't like people touching me if I don't want them too." Avery said. I realized it was better not to ask. We watched as the match got started. The men went back and forth.

"The winner Titus O'Neil." Avery announced and handed her mike over to our people. We watched as Titus kept beating on Percy after the match. We watched Alex Riley come down the ramp. He had Alexsandra following after him.

"See you Thursday?" Avery asked.

"Yup." I answered as we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday January 26th, 2012 Superstars Phoenix, AZ(Avery's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a silver sequin and lace strapless mini dress. My blonde hair was left straight again. I was seated next to Justin and had Tony on my other side. I was content to watch the first match because it had nothing to do with me. It was the Smackdown match. I looked at Justin who held up two fingers. I nodded my head. We'd have two matches.

Once we'd watch Mahal win the match we had to sit through watching Zack Ryder's attack. I shook my head and got into the ring. This was going to be my first Divas match. I rolled my shoulders. I was sort of looking forward to this match. Heck any match I announced for had me excited.

"This is a Divas bout set for one fall." I announced.

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Nikki from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie Bella." I announced. Brie and Nikki glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"And her opponent from Buffalo, New York she is the Glamazon Beth Phoenix." I announced before I got out of the ring and headed back to my little corner of the world. I looked at Justin who nodded his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When I pulled back and sat straight in my seat Justin gave me a look.

"Sorry I have an issue showing my excitement." I said.

"Sort of like you don't like people touching you when you don't want them too?" Justin asked.

"Yup." I said. I was watching the match. Brie had control and I was focused on the match when I felt something touch my left thigh. I knew Justin was on my left side so I didn't panic. I was impressed with Beth Phoenix. She was pretty strong.

"The winner of this match the Glamazon Beth Phoenix." I announced. I knew the main event was next. I stood and gave Justin a look before I walked toward the ring. I was just passing Brie and Nikkie Bella when they shoved me. I set my mike on the announce table. I hit Nikki with a Hangman's neckbreaker and gave Brie a bridging cradle suplex. I picked my mike up from the announce table and continued on to the ring as if nothing happened. I figured Justin would read me the riot act but I would deal with that when it came to it.

"The following bout is set for one fall." I announced.

"Approaching the ring from Ghana, West Africa weighing 212 lbs Kofi Kingston." I announced.

"His opponent being accompanied to the ring by Leanne McGillicutty from Champlin, Minnesota weighing in at 227 lbs Michael McGillicutty." I announced before I got out of the ring. I walked back to our corner and Justin gave me a look.

"Was it necessary to attack the Bellas?" Tony asked.

"Sure. They touched me. I don't like people touching me unless I let them too." I answered. Justin chuckled a little before putting his hand on my left thigh again. I noticed that Tony didn't comment on the fact I was letting Justin touch my thigh. I was impressed with how McGillicutty was doing. I had gotten rid of that thing where I'd almost put my mike to my lips every pin fall or submission.

"The winner of the match Kofi Kingston." I announced.

"Your homework you have no choice but to accept Av is to watch Smackdown and watch how Lilian announces." Justin said.

"Okay." I said with a smile as I stood. I saw him grapple with something but he didn't say anything.

"You want me to show up at the Royal Rumble?" I asked.

"Yes." Justin said.

"What matches do you want me to do?" I asked.

"The WWE title match." Justin said. My eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup." Justin said. I nodded my head as I left. I waved to some of the fans and signed some things as they asked for me to sign whatever. I headed to the back. I'd head home and watch Smackdown and then be there on Sunday.


	4. Late Christmas Present

**Author's Note: Avery works her first pay-per-view. Her and Justin share a moment. She gets a surprise before RAW and isn't sure of anything anymore. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them**

**~~~~~~~~Sunday January 29****th****, 2012 St. Louis, Missouri before the Royal Rumble(Justin's POV)~~~~~**

It was about two hours before the Royal Rumble and Avery wasn't here yet. Sure she had two hours but I was worried she wouldn't make it. I was parking lot leaning against the wall when I saw a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray/Centennial Concept pull into the parking lot. The engine shut off and the door came up. I saw the leg come out when music played. It wasn't from the car. I saw Nikki and Brie walk by with their phone the cause for the music. It was that song from Death Race. The one when the girls are coming off the bus for the first time.

"Hi Justin." Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki." I answered. They walked off and I saw Avery had come from the car. Avery had a dress bag in her right hand; she was in a pair of light blue skin tight jeans, a white wife beater tank top, and a pair of black open toe heels.

"Hi Justin." Avery said.

"Evening Averylynn." I said. I saw her shake her head.

"Are you checking up on me?" Avery asked.

"Nope just making sure you'd make it." I answered. Avery nodded her head.

"Hey just the two people I wanted to see." Phoenix said as she walked over. Randy was trailing behind her.

"Hi boss." Avery said.

"I just wanted to tell you two that if Kane or Cena get close to your box you run. I mean you run. You get into the crowd and stay there." Phoenix said.

"Okay." Avery said.

"You announcing like that?" Randy asked.

"No. I've got my dress in a bag. I drove down from Detroit. I came from a friend's house. I showered before I came." Avery answered.

"Is that Sideswipe?" Phoenix asked.

"Yup that's my baby. I'm still paying him off actually." Avery answered.

"Oh where are Joey, Kyl, and Adrian when I need them?" Phoenix asked.

"Waiting at my parents' house until the Rumble starts." Randy answered.

"Swing them by after the show and they can see it." Avery said.

"Can you even announce?" Randy asked. I closed my eyes and hoped Avery wouldn't freak out. Avery cleared her throat.

"Weighing 235 lbs from St. Louis, Missouri he is the Apex Predator Randy Orton." Avery announced. I noticed how much emphasis she put on it.

"She can announce I'll give it to her." Randy said.

"Thank you." Avery said.

"Okay Randy leave em alone Avery's got to go finish getting ready." Phoenix said. Phoenix and Randy waved before they walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avery had curled her hair and was in black dress that stopped at her upper thighs and was strapless. We were watching the World Heavyweight Title match.

"Avery also do the Divas match coming up." I said.

"Okay." Avery said. Avery stood when the match ended. She waited until the cage was completely up before she got into the ring.

"The following Diva contest is set for one fall." Avery announced. Beth's music came on.

"Introducing first the team of Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Brie Bella, and Nikki Bella." Avery announced. Lilian looked over at me.

"She's doing well." Lilian said.

"She's getting better." I said. Kelly's music had come on.

"Their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Andrew Braddock the team of Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, and Tamina." Avery announced before she got out of the ring. Avery walked back to our spot and sat down.

"Hi Uncle Justin." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Joey, Kyl, Adrian, Marie, Katra, and Keith behind us.

"Hey Joey. Figured you'd be back stage." I said.

"Nope. We wanted to sit here." Kyl said.

"Who is the lady sitting next to you and Aunt Lilian?" Adrian asked. Avery half turned in her seat.

"Avery Shields." Avery said as she held her hand out.

"Oh you're his sister." Joey said.

"Yes please don't say who though." Avery said.

"Okay. You might want to watch the match though." Joey said. Avery turned around and saw that Beth was just going for the cover. The ref motioned for the bell to ring.

"The winners of the match the team of Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Brie Bella, and Nikki Bella." Avery announced.

"Good luck Justin Cena and Kane are next." Avery said. I shook my head and took Avery's mike and went to go announce.

Once both of them were in the ring I went to go sit back down.

"The easiest way for us to get out of here is out that way." I said as I pointed at the break in the barricade.

"Okay. Hopefully we won't need it." Avery said. I nodded my head in agreement. There were a couple of times that I figured we'd have to make a break for it but it never came to it. I ended up announcing that it was a double count out. We had to wait while they brawled it into the back. We watched as Kane came back with an unconscious Zack Ryder in his wheel chair. Zack ended up with a tombstone and Cena got a chokeslam for his troubles.

"Don't screw up Av, you've got the WWE title match." I said. Avery nodded her head.

"Good luck Aunt Avery." Joey said. Avery smiled at Joey before she walked toward the ring. She stood in the ring and took a deep breath.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship." Avery announced.

"For this bout and this bout only introducing your special guest referee the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim RAW General Manager Mr. John Laurinitis." Avery announced. Laurinitis came down to the ring and said he wasn't going to be the referee but he sat down by Phoenix.

"Approaching the ring being accompanied by Vickie Gurrero weighing in at 213 lbs from Hollywood, Florida he is the challenger Dolph Ziggler." Avery announced. Dolph got into the ring and actually got into Avery's space but she played it like a pro and didn't touch him.

"And his opponent being accompanied by Scarlett Braddock from Chicago, Illinois weighing 218 lbs he is your WWE Champion CM Punk." Avery announced before she got out of the ring. She came to sit down. Laurinitis sent Vickie away.

"Did I announce that wrong?" Avery asked.

"No. You announced it just fine." I answered. Avery nodded her head.

"Did you do your homework?" I asked.

"Yes." Avery replied. We watched the match and I noticed Avery had lost her twitch. She wasn't bringing the mike up anymore on every possible pin or submission. Finally after a back and forth match Punk got the victory with a double pin actually.

"The winner of the match and still WWE Champion CM Punk." Avery announced. Punk and Scarlett celebrated their victory before they left. I got up and went to announce the Royal Rumble. Once I had done my little intro for the rumble I went to sit down.

"Aunt Avery are you the one with the Sideswipe car?" Joey asked.

"Yup. Want to see it after the pay-per-view?" Avery asked.

"If it's okay with our mommy and daddy." Joey said. Avery nodded her head and we settled back to watch the Royal Rumble. As was usual in this business it was full of outstanding moments. I was impressed when Kofi Kingston actually walked on his hands to get back into the ring. I was actually surprised to see Kharma come back. Finally the match ended with Sheamus eliminating Chris Jericho.

"The winner of the match Sheamus." I announced. I looked at Avery and we stood. We left after Sheamus finished celebrating.

We were just walking the halls.

"You did good tonight." I said.

"Thank you. Here's to hoping I could do this again." Avery said.

"You can do anything you put your mind too." I said. We had stopped so it was easier to talk.

"Thanks for that." Avery said. I should have seen the Brit running at top speed past us but I didn't. I didn't until I had to catch Avery. I put my hands on her hips while she put her hands on my chest. I saw the red head run by. I then saw Randy and Aurora.

"What was that?" Avery asked.

"My guess Stu and then Phoenix." I answered. It was then that Avery pulled back. Avery had a blush on her cheeks.

"See you on Monday?" Avery asked.

"How about I walk you to your car. Handling the Orton triplets is a handful." I answered. Avery nodded and after a quick stop in her locker room to let her get her clothes we headed to the parking lot. I watched as Avery talked with Joey, Kyl, and Adrian. She even let them sit behind the wheel of her car.

I watched as Phoenix and Randy walked over.

"Avery I want to apologize for shoving you earlier. I just really needed to get to Stu." Phoenix said.

"No problem. I'm used to being pushed around." Avery said with a shrug.

"Tell Bobby if he starts pushing you around again I'm going to kick his butt." Phoenix said.

"Okay boys time to let Avery leave." Randy said.

"Next time you're at a show I'll let you see the car again." Avery said.

"Okay Aunt Avery." Joey said. Avery shook her head and the family left.

"See you Monday Justin." Avery said. I nodded my head and watched as Avery left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday January 30th, 2012 Kansas City, Missouri (Avery's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was two hours early. I walked into my locker room with a dress bag in my hand. I had crashed at my friend's house and driven up in the morning. I stopped short when I saw the gift wrapped box sitting on the table.

"What the hell?" I asked as I tossed the dress bag to the side. I walked toward the box and noticed the holes poked in the top. I was a little afraid. I took the lid off the box and pulled a puppy out of the box. It was a Jack Russel Terrier puppy. He was white with a few brown dots on his right ear, a little brown ring around his right eye, a brown spot up his forehead and around his left eye, and a little brown on his left ear.

"Where did you come from huh?" I asked as I held him. I looked into the box to see a note was at the bottom.

"_Avery,_

_I was hanging out some of the boys around town. I don't know why we went into a pet store. It's better not to ask with these guys. I saw this little guy and remembered you saying you wanted a puppy. He's my late Christmas present too you._

_Justin."_

I smiled and kissed the puppy on the nose.

"What am I going to name you?" I asked. I set him down and got changed. My dress today was a glitter number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour and 50 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My blonde hair was straight and I was in my dress. It was silver glitter number. It stopped at my upper thighs and was strapless with a slight sweetheart neckline. I'd found a name for my puppy after he tried to eat the strap of my bag.

I had turned my back to do my make up when I heard something behind me. I turned around.

"Loki no." I said. Loki was eating the strap of my bag. I looked up when Aurora walked in.

"Okay sweetie they want you to get the crowd going." Aurora said.

"I can go do that." I said.

"Okay I need you to make sure you mention the five people in the front row." Aurora said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Bret the Hitman Hart, Jim the Anvil Neidhart, Joe Jonas, Anton Yelchin, and Novak Djokovic." Aurora said. I let out a whistle.

"I can do that. Who's going to watch my puppy though?" I asked. I hardly said that when Gwyneth Lloyd walked into my locker room.

"I will. Justin set this up before the show." Gwyneth said. I nodded my head before I stood and left the locker room. I walked down the hall. I reached gorilla.

"What music?" He asked.

"Redlight District." I answered. He nodded his head. I walked out to the music and I smiled at Justin's expression. I got into the ring and my music stopped.

"Welcome Kansas City who's ready for some RAW?" I asked. I heard a lot of people cheering.

"What was that I can't hear you." I said. The fans went crazy again.

"Come on Kansas City you can do better than that." I said. I heard the deafening cheers then.

"I've been told to give a special thank you to the five men sitting in the front row." I said.

"On behalf of Monday night RAW I would like to thank Bret the Hitman Hart, Jim the Anvil Nedihart, Joe Jonas, Anton Yelchin, and Novak Djokovic for joining us on RAW tonight." I said. The fans came off their seats just about.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I want to introduce you to the Executive President of Talent Relations and Talent and RAW's General Manager Phoenix Orton." I said. The crowd cheers and "All American Nightmare" hits. Phoenix walks down to the ring. She waves before taking her spot at the announce table. I get out of the ring to go sit by Justin.

"Thanks for the puppy." I said the moment I sat down.

"You're welcome." Justin said. RAW officially got started at that moment and Justin announced Laurinitis. He came back down and Laurinaitis started talking about how Triple H wasn't going to fire him but make him the permanent RAW GM.

"Over my dead body." Phoenix muttered. He announced the Elimination Chamber match. He then announced we'd have Randy Orton versus Dolph Ziggler tonight, along with CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan.

Punk came out and was singing the traditional Goodbye song. He got Justin to do it too. He also got Phoenix, Jerry, Dragon, and Chimera. Punk got into the ring with Scarlett and continued to sing the song. I watched as Punk and Laurinitis went back and forth until Daniel Bryan's music hit.

Daniel started talking crap about CM Punk and the two went back and forth until Punk said it was just Laurinitis being crazy. Sheamus's music hits and he comes down. He went on to point out the obvious that both men would have a match at Elimination Chamber and that Laurinitis might be fired. Sheamus wished them luck and then mentions Laurinitis having lace covered underwear.

"I'm a little afraid." I said.

"It'll be okay. This stuff happens all the time." Justin said. I nodded my head and settled back. Justin was announcing the first match. I was watching how Justin moved and how he put his emphasis on each word he announced as he announced Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton. Justin came back and sat down next to me. We watched the match in silence.

I looked up when Gwyneth Lloyd came down the ramp with my puppy in her arms.

"Oh well that can't be good." I said. Gwyneth came over and put Loki into my lap.

"That much trouble?" I asked.

"Yes. Obedience training is important." Gwyneth answered. I smiled at Gwyneth.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

"No problem." Gwyneth said as she walked back. She signed some things for the fans. We watched as Randy and Dolph had a good match. Randy ended up with the victory from an RKO.

"Here is your winner Randy Orton." Justin announced. I watched as Laurinitis talked to members of the crew and Regal casually mentioned that he's got conjoined daughters that he keeps locked in the attic. I thought it was better not to ask.

I took the mike from Justin and put Loki on his lap. I walked into the ring and Tyler's music hit.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." I announced.

"Introducing first from Parts Unknown weighing 246 lbs Tyler Reks." I announced before I got out of the ring and sat back down because Brodus's music hit and his dancers would announce him.

I watched as Brodus did his little dance thing. Tyler got a little offense in but Brodus ended up picking the victory.

"The winner of this match the Funkasaurus Brodus Clay." I announced and watched as they continued to dance. We watched as CM Punk and Daniel Bryan had a conversation. Justin took the mike from me and put Loki back on my lap.

"I think you need a sibling." I said with a smile as I kissed the top of his head. Justin announced both Daniel Bryan and CM Punk. What was confusing me was the beautiful woman with black hair. Justin sat down next to me again.

"Justin what is Daniel's relationship to Cynthia?" I asked.

"That's his wife." Justin replied.

"But I thought he was dating that A.J. girl." I said.

"That my dear is an excellent question I will explain to you after the show." Justin said. I nodded my head. I watched how the match went back and forth. I wasn't sure who would win. I saw how concerned Scarlett was while Cynthia seemed as if she didn't want to be there.

It was just after Punk had countered the LeBelle Lock and Bryan was laying on the apron when Chris Jericho ran down. Jericho threw Bryan into the barricade. Justin announced that Daniel had won via DQ. Jericho then nailed the Code Breaker on Punk.

"Well that's a way to end the match." I said as I stood and took the mike from Justin. I also gave him Loki. I saw Mike Tyson get inducted into the Hall of Fame for this year.

I got the nod that we had come back from commercial and brought the mike up to my mouth so I could announce.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a 6 Diva tag team match." I said.

"Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada the team of Angel Hart, Katrina Neidhart, and Lyssa Hart; The Hart Empire." I announced. I stayed in the corner while they came out. I knew they had a little promo to cut. I listened and when they hit the Bella's music I slid back into action.

"Their opponents first from Scottsdale, Arizona the team of Nikki and Brie Bella the Bella Twins." I announced. They got into the ring and "Hate Me Now" played. I had to think who that was for a quick second.

"Their partner from Montreal, Quebec, Canada Domenique." I announced before I got out of the ring to sit down. I watched as Lyssa started off the match. She was dominating until Brie used her hair to drag her to the mat. Lyssa tagged out to Katrina. Katrina beat Nikki up and then tagged Angel in before the used the Hart Attack on Nikki. Lyssa and Katrina knocked Brie and Domenique off the apron while Angel got the pin

"The winners of the match the Hart Empire." I announced. I watched as they celebrated until "Bass Down Low" hit. Dylan Michaels came out and she and Lyssa had a little back and forth action. It ended with Lyssa, Angel, and Katrina locking Nikki, Brie, and Domenique into the Sharpshooter. The Hart Empire then left the arena and Dylan followed after them. We also watched Josh interview them. R-Truth then came out to join the commentary team.

Justin took the mike and gave me Loki again. He then announced the Miz and Kofi Kingston. The Miz did a little promo before the match started. Miz and Kofi traded momentum but Kofi ended up with the victory after he nailed the Miz with Trouble in Paradise. We watched John Laurinaitis talk with David Otunga in his office. John worried that David was after his job but Otunga said he wasn't. I rolled my eyes and after switching up the mike and Loki I went to the ring.

I got the okay that the commercial was over again.

"The following bout is set for one fall and is for the Divas Championship." I announced. Eve's music hit.

"First the challenger from Denver, Colorado Eve." I announced. Eve got into the ring and "Ala-Freakin-Bama" hit.

"Her opponent from Talladega, Alabama she is the current Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." I announced before I got out of the ring and sat down. We watched as Eve hit Michelle a few times before Michelle nailed Eve with the Wildcat's Claws and picked up the victory.

"Here is your winner and still Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." I announced before I sat down. Michelle left and then Kane's music hit. Eve was still in the ring. Kane came up on the Titantron and he talked about how Ryder's injuries were Cena's fault for not embracing the hate. He continued going and then said Eve was going to be the conduit to pass the message along. The pyro came on and Eve was frozen. Kane got in behind her and Eve started toward the ropes. Cena's music hit and he started brawling with Kane.

"Is it necessary to find a way out?" I asked.

"Maybe." Justin said. We watched as they came back ringside and John started beating Kane with the steel steps. Cena had a smile on his face. He started ripping up the announce table and wanted a mike. Justin handed him one only for him to hit Kane with it. He went to get Kane with the AA on the announce table but Kane got off his shoulders and retreated past us to the crowd. Cena celebrated in the ring.

"Well that was intense." I said.

"Welcome to RAW." Justin said. I smiled and we watched as Laurinaitis came down the ramp and started talking about how he was so good. Triple H came down and started tearing down Laurinitis but Laurinaitis said he wasn't doing what he said. Triple H told Laurinaitis that he was allowing personal decisions to cloud his judgment. Laurinaitis said he would do anything to keep his job. Triple H said that Laurinaitis could do it with an apology. John started to do it but the crowd was booing him. Laurinaitis apologizes for all of his mistakes. They go on and Triple H said that it didn't work so Triple H suggested a gauntlet match against every superstar who hates him. Triple H threw that idea out and mentioned Mr. McMahon's special club. Laurinaitis was actually going to go through with it but Triple H freaked out. Triple H started to wish Laurinaitis the best but was cut off by a single gong.

The Undertaker's music hits and he comes down the entrance ramp. He gets into the ramp and he looks at the Wrestlemania sign after putting his hand across his throat. Triple H petted Undertaker on the shoulder before leaving.

Justin and I left and we were walking to the back.

"Okay explain this situation to me." I said.

"Cynthia is actually Bryan's wife while A.J. is not really Bryan's girlfriend on the side. Just something creative came up with. Doesn't make Stu happy because it's that's his sister they're messing with." Justin explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"See you on Wednesday?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure you keep this up on NXT." Justin said. I laughed as I walked into my locker room and grabbed my stuff. I'd have to get puppy things for Loki. Actually I was thinking about getting a different puppy.


	5. What Are They Chanting?

**Author's Note: Avery announces on NXT and starts bringing back the animal mascots? Justin seriously contemplates something someone else said. Then they hit up Superstars as always. Thanks to coolchic79260 and XRanger13 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday February 1****st****, 2012 Omaha, Nebraska (Justin's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was about twenty minutes before the show started. I walked toward Avery's locker room before I knocked. Avery opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi Justin." She said as she stepped back. She was in a red strapless dress that stopped at her upper thighs. Her blonde hair was straight. I walked in and was almost attacked by a little white puppy with black spots all over her coat.

"When did you get a Dalmatian?" I asked.

"Tuesday in Canada." Avery answered. I had picked the Dalmatian up.

"What were you doing in Canada?" I asked.

"My sister told me about a dog obedience thing and it was decided to take Loki. We were walking to the back of the store when I saw this little girl staring up at me. Codi bought her for me as a congrats on making it present." Avery replied.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"You've got to bear with me because I watched 101 Dalmatians with my nephews before the obedience training. Her name is Perdita." Avery replied. I smiled.

"So who is keeping an eye on Perdita and Loki?" I asked.

"I am technically. I'm supposed to be the tryout to see if the WWE should bring back the animal mascots." Avery answered.

"Come on then." I said. I set down Perdita. Avery grabbed two leashes and hooked them to the collars before we left. I noticed that Perdita had a pink color and Loki had a cobalt blue one. We were walking toward gorilla when we saw Matt come out of his locker room with a pretty brunette.

"Hi Matt." Avery said.

"Hey Avery." Matt said.

"Who is your lady friend?" I asked.

"Justin, Avery this is Alanna Orton." Matt said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Avery Roode." Avery said.

"Ah so this is the elusive girlfriend." I said.

"I'm not elusive. I just didn't have a job with the WWE. And nice to meet you Avery." Alanna said.

"So what do you do in the WWE?" Avery asked.

"I'm a wrestler on the RAW brand." Alanna said.

"Oh that means I get to announce you maybe." Avery said. Alanna smiled.

"If you don't mind me saying you two make a cute couple." Alanna said. I shook my head and rested my hand at Avery's lower back subconsciously. Avery had a blush on her cheeks.

"Honey the two of them aren't dating." Matt said. Alanna blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just thought you two just looked so cute together and you seemed so close I assumed." Alanna said.

"It's fine Alanna. If you don't mind me saying you two are a cute couple." Avery said. Alanna smiled.

"Tell Randy that." Alanna said.

"Get to your spots." Matt said.

"Yes sir." Avery said as she gave Alanna a wave before we walked away.

"Wow. First time we've ever been mistaken as a couple." Avery said.

"Won't be the last." I said. Avery shook her head before we walked down gorilla and settled down in our little box. Avery managed to get Perdita and Loki to lay at her feet. It seemed like forever before Josh got us started.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Titus O'Neil." Avery announced without even leaving her spot. She looked at me and I shook my head. We watched the package they were playing. Alanna's words were reverberating in my head. Would Avery and I make a good couple? Maybe. I'd have to ask some people what they thought. I looked at Avery as she ducked down and picked up both Perdita and Loki and set them on her lap. I loved the fact the fans started the "What" chant.

We watched as Darren Young came out.

"Does anyone call him D-Young?" Avery asked.

"I don't know." I replied. We watched as the two of them started going back and forth. They shake hands and Percy's music hits. He comes out and I start to dread the long winded promo was coming on. I figured when Darren said "Say It To My Face" Alex would come out. I haven't seen Alex yet. Avery was trying to not look bored. Finally when Alex's music came on she perked up. Alex came out with Alexsandra like he was bound to do lately.

"So are Alexsandra and Alex dating?" Avery asked.

"Last I knew." I replied. Alexsandra looked over at us. She pointed between her and Alex and somehow pantomimed the two of them dating.

"Oh she's good." Avery said. We watched as Alex and Percy got into the ring and every started squaring off.

"Matt will come out and make a match." I said. Avery nodded her head. I wasn't surprised Alex was bringing the Miz into this. Avery chuckled next to me and Alexsandra nodded her head next to Alex.

"Can we make that a shirt?" Avery asked after Alex said "Say It To My Face."

"Maybe babe." I replied. Avery looked at me. There was Matt. Matt walked out with Alanna next to him. It was then I realized I'd just called Avery babe. Matt made the tag match like I thought he would. Avery stood up and took Perdita and Loki into the ring with her. She had a quick conversation with Alexsandra before they left.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"Approaching the ring from Mount Sinai, New York weighting in a 203 lbs Trent Barreta." Avery announced.

"And from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing 195 lbs Tyson Kidd." Avery announced before she got out of the ring. She sat down next to me again. We watched as they started their back and forth match. I didn't expect less than their fast pace match. Every near pin fall didn't have Avery putting the mike close to her lips anymore. She waited until the ref would call for the bell.

"He doesn't need those." Avery said. I smiled. She's only said that after Trent had pushed Tyson onto the turnbuckle and he ended up landing not to pretty.

"The winner of the match Tyson Kidd." Avery announced. We saw Matt and Alanna being talked at by Tyler and Curt. Alanna was standing there trying not to get squished.

"End this now." Avery whispered. I laughed when Matt said he hated those guys.

"Way to go Matt." Avery said. I shook my head and we settled back to watch what was going to happen. We watched as Heath walked out with Carrie again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Heath Slater and Carrie Lutz." Avery announced. I knew Avery was agreeing with Slater about this show. Avery looked over William.

"Why?" Avery asked.

"We've watched it five times you nut job." Avery said.

"I will end you if I have to watch it one more time." Avery said. We watched as Derrick Bateman walked out now.

"What are you doing here?" Avery asked.

"Someone is snarky today." I replied. We watched Heath got touchy with Derrick.

"Not as snarky as Slater." Avery said.

"Not if I nail you with a Hangman's neckbreaker." Avery said.

"Lynn enough." I said. Avery sat back and said nothing more. I had a feeling she wanted to say more about this. Avery let out a whistle when Slater insulted Maxine.

"Yeah by beating up everyone in sight." Avery muttered.

"Averylynn." I warned. Avery looked down like I'd scolded her. Derrick was messing with the wrong person. Even I knew that. The two of them then got into a brawl but Heath so didn't win. Carrie got out of the ring with Heath. Maxine came out and Carrie looked ready to fight. Maxine made it a point to bump into Carrie. Which wasn't wise. Heath managed to pull Carrie away before she killed Maxine though.

"Don't insult viper's Regal. Randy is one." Avery said. I shook my head as we watched Derrick kiss Maxine. Avery just stood up.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"On the way to the ring Alicia Fox." Avery announced before she sat down. We watched the match and Avery was thankfully as quiet as Regal on his opinion on Maxine. We saw Johnny Curtis come down with Roxanne. Alicia took advantage and got the three count.

"Here is your winner Alicia Fox." Avery announced. Roxanne was laughing as she gave Johnny a kiss before they walked to the back.

"I still don't understand why half of the Divas Tag team champion is here." Avery whispered. We watched the John Cena package. We watched as Maxine with Derrick was looking for Johnny. She was pissed. We saw Kaitlyn talking with Justin Gabriel and Fallen Angel. Gabriel and Angel hit the bricks when they saw Maxine coming.

Maxine and Kaitlyn had a conversation. Maxine then suspected Kaitlyn liked Derrick. We then saw Johnny and Roxanne come out of a room.

Avery had gotten into the ring and was trying not to laugh.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced. I could still here the laughter in her voice.

"Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Alexsandra Cosmos at a combined weight of 481 lbs Showtime Percy Watson and Alex Riley." Avery announced. Avery had gotten her laughter under control by that time.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 516 lbs Darren Yong and Titus O'Neil." Avery announced before she got out of the ring with Perdita and Loki. She sat down next to me again. We watched as the match started. It was one of those usual back and forth matches. After Darren sideslammed Percy onto the apron Titus and Darren were in control. Alex was having a panic attack in the corner distracting the ref. They weren't letting up and Alex was doing his best to get Percy to the corner. Percy tagged out to Alex and Alex lit it up against Darren. Alex was rolling. Titus broke up the pin but I didn't like where it was going. Percy went into the ring apron again. Alex continued to fight but Percy made a blind tag to Titus without Alex knowing. Titus ended up picking up the victory.

"The winners Darren Young and Titus O'Neil." Avery announced. We were getting our stuff together when a chant started. Avery looked at me as we tried to figure out what it was. Avery's eyes widened.

"Are they chanting kiss her?" Avery asked. I nodded my head. Avery looked up at me. I wasn't going to apologize for this. I leaned down and I gave her a quick kiss. Avery responded by wrapping an arm around my neck. I pulled away and the two of us walked out of the arena.

"See you Thursday?" Avery asked.

"Why were you so snarky this week?" I asked.

"My brother called me drunk and told me I sucked at my job." Avery answered.

"That would explain it." I said. Avery nodded her head.

"So see you Thursday?" Avery asked.

"Yeah." I answered. We parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday February 2nd, 2012 Kansas City, Missouri (Avery's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was actually perfectly on time today. I was in a strapless dress that stopped at my upper thigh. It started off with white glitter and darkened until it was deep purple. My hair was left straight and done in an elaborate ponytail.

I was sitting next to Justin again with Perdita and Loki on my lap. I hadn't spoken to Justin about our kiss from NXT and I wasn't sure I really wanted to have that conversation.

We watched in silence the Mahal Tatsu match. I was glad that it wasn't as awkward as it could have been though. I stood after Tony had sat down and made my way to the ring while Matt was switching out of the announce position.

"Avery you wrestle?" Matt asked.

"Depends." I replied.

"Be prepared for Wednesday." Matt said before he left. I closed my eyes. That was not good. I got into the ring and stood their patiently until "Holla" played.

"The following Divas Tag Team Contests is set for one fall." I announced.

"Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Andrew Braddock the team of Alicia Fox and Kelly Kelly." I announced. I waited patiently in my corner until "You Can Look But You Can't Touch" played.

"Their opponents from Scottsdale, Arizona the team of Nikki and Brie Bella the Bella Twins." I announced before I got out of the ring. I settled back down and closed my eyes. I'd hear the bell when it went.

"You okay Avery?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. Matt just asked if I could wrestle. He told me to be prepared for Wednesday." I replied. I felt Justin rest his hand on my left thigh. I said nothing and listened patiently for the bell. I had one more match and I could go home and sleep after that. I could hear Andrew cheering for Kelly actually. I heard the bell and I opened my eyes. I saw the ref raise both Kelly and Alicia's arms.

"Here are your winners Alicia Fox and Kelly Kelly." I announced. I stood up and waited until the three of them left. I got into the ring and waited patiently as they played the John Cena packaged. When "Get On Your Knees" played I perked right up.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is not for the WWE United States Championship." I announced.

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero from Perry, Oklahoma weighing 260 lbs he is the WWE United States Champion Jack Swagger." I announced before I got out of the ring. R-Truth never need an intro because he did his little rap thing down the ramp. I sat back down by Justin and realized he had Perdita in his lap. I said nothing and once again closed my eyes. I was beat. I'd been on the road constantly since Sunday.

"Is it bad to want earplugs?" I asked. Vickie's yelling was giving me a headache.

"No." Justin said. The more she kept the yelling the more I wanted to go over and strangle her. I was trying to find a way to get past Tony without breaking my neck.

"Don't do it." Justin said. I gave him a look before turning my attention back to the match. I don't know how to feel about the fact Justin knew what I wanted to do without me saying anything.

Finally I watched as the match wound down and R-Truth managed to pull out a victory with a move he called Little Jimmy.

"Here is your winner R-Truth." I announced. We grabbed everything that was ours and left. I was walking toward my locker room when Justin stopped me.

"I don't want to take her home." Justin said as he held Perdita out to me.

"I don't want you to take her home either." I said as I took her.

"So I'll see you Monday right?" Justin asked.

"Yup. I'll be at work." I replied.

"See you Monday then Av." Justin said before he left. I felt it was better to leave anything unsaid. I wasn't sure what was to be said.

"Let's go home." I said as I walked into my locker room. I'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt before getting out of here. I'd have at least three days at home in Detroit. Before I had to head to RAW.


	6. That was Difficult

**Author's Note: Avery pumps up the RAW crowd and tries not to laugh when they start chanting again. Justin is really unsure how this is really going to turn out. Thanks to coolchic7926 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday February 6****th****, 2012 Oklahoma City, OK (Justin's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was about twenty minutes when I walked into Avery's locker room. She had curled her hair and was sitting in a surf the web one shoulder braided bodycon dress by bebe. I was actually almost bowled over by Loki and Perdita. I petted the two of them before I walked over to Avery.

"Evening gorgeous." I said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Hello Handsome." Avery said. This had started on Friday when I'd showed up at her house on Friday and basically made her breakfast and asked her out. I was standing behind her when Aurora walked in.

"Hey Av we need you to introduce some people for us again." Aurora said.

"Who?" Avery asked.

"The entire Superbowl winning New York Giants football team and Maryse." Aurora said.

"Why is the entire New York Giants football team here?" I asked.

"Bysshe McCool is debuting tonight as Angel and Lyssa's tag team partner and Bysshe is dating Eli Manning." Aurora said.

"Oh. Yes ma'am." Avery said. Aurora cringed a little before she walked out again.

"Don't call Aurora ma'am. She's not a ma'am." I said.

"Yeah I figured that out." Avery said as she stood. She clipped both leashes to Perdita and Loki's collar before we left the locker room. We walked down to the ring.

I helped Avery into the ring and we stood there with Perdita and Loki standing next to us.

"Oklahoma City who's ready for some RAW?" Avery asked. The crowd gave a few cheers.

"I can't hear you." Avery sang into the mike. The cheered now.

"Ladies and gentlemen on behalf of Monday night RAW I want to thank a select group of people for taking time out of their busy schedules to join us here tonight. Give a warm welcome to the entire Superbowl winning New York Giants." Avery said. The crowd was a mix of boos and cheers. Avery looked at me before she turned around and saw Anton sitting in the front row right next to Maryse.

"I also want to thank Maryse and Anton Yelchin for joining us tonight." Avery said. The crowd got back in with the cheers. Avery smiled at me and started to head out of the ring when I realized they were chanting something again.

"Are they chanting Justin and Avery?" Avery asked. I nodded my head. Avery smiled before she got out of the ring with Perdita and Loki. She sat down and I announced Triple H coming out. I let my right hand dangle down and Avery quietly let her left hand dangle. I wrapped her hand in mine. This was how we'd handle the shows without letting the fans know that the two of us were actually dating. Once the fans found out it would be a pain. Once Triple H was done and after the Undertaker package I stood and went to go announce Daniel Bryan and the Big Show. Once that was done I sat back down next to Avery.

"So do you have plans tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Well my calendar is open." Avery answered just as quietly.

"Can we go out to dinner then?" I asked.

"Why I think it's an excellent idea." Avery answered. I smiled at her. We turned our attention back to the match. We saw as Big Show ran after Bryan after he hit him from behind and almost squished AJ. He managed to stop short. Bryan walked away in disgust and managed to get counted out. I stood up and announced it. Bryan physically ripped down Big Show. Avery recrossed her legs as we watched footage from Carl Edwards talked to Cena about waving the green flag at the Daytona 500. We then watched the video package for the Elimination Chamber.

We watched as Otunga came out and praised Laurinaitis to high heaven. I sucked in a breath when he Tebows. I look at Phoenix who looked down. I stood along with Avery. I then announced that Triple H had made a match for Otunga for right now.

"His opponent approaching the ring from Dublin, Ireland 267 lbs the Great White Sheamus." Avery announced from next to me before we both went to sit back down.

"Like how fast you picked that up Avery." I said.

"It's my job." Avery said. We watched as Sheamus pretty much had control of the match. Only Otunga made the mistake of making Sheamus mad. Otunga ended up with a Brogue Kick for his troubles.

"Here is your winner Sheamus." Avery announced. We watched as Jericho and Michelle walked down the ramp. Jericho then launched into a tirade on how everyone was a wannabe. This went on for what seemed like forever until Punk's music hit. Punk walked out with Scarlett. He got into the ring and held up the mike as if he was going to talk but instead lifted his belt and dropped the mike. He turned around and started to leave. He and Scarlett paused as if inviting Jericho and Michelle to attack them from behind. Punk and Scarlett left as Punk's music hit. Jericho yelled at Punk for not talking to him and called him a wannabe.

I stood and got in the ring to announce Cody and Wade coming out and then Randy and the Great Khali. I got back to the spot and sat down next to Avery again. We watched as the match got started.

"Your six Diva tag match is next." I said.

"I know. You then get the eight Diva tag match and then I get the mixed tag match." Avery answered. We watched at how back and forth it went but see Cody made the mistake of trying to nail Khali with is beautiful disaster kick but got a chop to the head. Khali covered him and picked up the victory. I made the announcement and we watched as Khali tried to go for a possible chokeslam on Orton but Orton got out and gave Khali and RKO. Orton then celebrated with the crowd.

Avery stood and got into the ring as the John Cena package was playing. Avery brought the mike to her lips when "Hate Me Now" played.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a six Diva tag team contest." Avery announced.

"Introducing first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada Domenique." Avery announced. I saw Domenique stop by her sister and nod at her before she got into the ring. "Wet" by the Cataracs played.

"And her tag team partners the team of Dylan Michaels and Kassandra." Avery announced. Once Dylan and Kassandra were in the ring "Return the Hitman" played.

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Katrina Neidhart from Calgary, Albeta, Canada the team of Angel and Lyssa Hart the Hart Empire." Avery announced. The three of them got into the ring when "Not Enough For Me" played through the arena.

"And her partner being accompanied to the ring by Zane McCool from Palatka, Florida she is the current WWE Women's Champion Bysshe McCool." Avery announced before she got into the ring. I realized then that Bysshe was wearing a carbon copy of Michelle's purple ring gear. I also realized Lyssa and Angel match too.

Avery sat down next to me. We watched as the match got started. It was one of those matches where Lyssa well I thought it was Lyssa was beating the crap out of Dylan. The match kept going and even Bysshe got a chance in. The entire New York Giants team went crazy when she did.

"Wow that is some pride." I said.

"You're not kidding." Avery said. We watched as Bysshe was in control until Kassandra nailed her from behind. We watched as Bysshe made it over until she tagged out to Angel. Angel was fighting with Kassandra when the ref got distracted. Domenique nailed Angel from behind. While the ref was distracted by Dylan Lyssa pulled Angel out of the ring and slid into her place. Lyssa nailed Kassandra with a Spike piledriver. Lyssa tagged out to Bysshe.

Bysshe looked at Lyssa before she got into the ring. Kassandra was just staggering up when Bysshe nailed her with a big boot to the face. Bysshe covered Kassandra and picked up the victory.

"Here are your winners Angel and Lyssa Hart and Bysshe McCool." Avery announced. I went into the ring and announced the eight Diva match. I sat back down and we watched as the match seemed to stay firmly in the hands of the face Divas. I wasn't surprised when they picked up the win. I announced that. Avery stood and waited until they had all left the ring. She got into the ring and waited as they played The Rock on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno. We then watched Triple H on the phone until Laurinaitis walked in. Laurinaitis proposed Kane and John Cena in a one on one ambulance match at Elimination Chamber. Triple H agreed with it and then kicked Laurinaitis out of his office. We watched as Josh talked with Laurinaitis.

I gave Avery a nod and "In the Middle of It" played.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a mixed tag team match." Avery announced.

"Approaching the ring being accompanied by Tyler Reks the team of Curt Hawkins and Daniella." Avery announced.

"Give It a Go" played through the arena.

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Zane and Bysshe McCool the team of David Levesque and Alanna Orton." Avery announced. Avery got out of the ring and joined me.

"I like the emphasis you put on Orton. You did it very well." I said.

"Thank you." Avery said with a smile. We watched as the match started. Alanna was in the ring first with Daniella. I wasn't surprised with how Alanna was wrestling she was proving that she was an Orton. She tagged out to David. David got in with Curt and they were just beating the living daylights out of each other. Finally David motioned for Alanna to get into the ring. David had Curt in Pedigree position and Alanna looked out of place. David planted Curt with the Pedigree and Daniella got into the ring. Daniella was met with an ASO for her trouble. She smiled at David as she covered Daniella as he covered Curt. The two of them got simultaneous pin covers.

"Here are your winners Davide Levesque and Alanna Orton." Avery announced. I got into the ring and announced the six pack challenge match. I sat down next to Avery and we watched as they all went at it. I saw Avery sock in a breath when R-Truth missed the Miz and landed hard on the apron. We watched as it kept going.

I shook my head but didn't comment when Chris picked up the win after Punk had done all the work. Michelle and Scarlett had been ringside the entire time. Scarlett was now crouched over by the announce table while Michelle celebrate with Chris. Chris had taken Punk's title and was sitting in the ring with the belt over his shoulder like Punk would.

We watched as Kane is terrorizing Eve. Once the show was over Avery stood and we walked to the back with the dogs following after us. We didn't speak until were safely in her locker room.

"Wow that was difficult." Avery said.

"How so?" I asked.

"I'm used to being able to show my affection by putting my head on your shoulder and just casually flirting. Yet we can't do that." Avery said.

"We could but it would be hart to answer too. That and if it comes out then everyone goes crazy with all the questions." I said.

"I see why we're not telling but that doesn't mean it's not hard." Avery said. I nodded my head and kissed her.

"I'll pick you up tonight right for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes." Avery answered. I nodded my head before I walked out.


	7. Avery Shields Is Actually A Roode?

**Author's Note: Avery gets put into a match. Justin announces and makes a mistake at the end? What can go wrong? Thanks to coolchic7926 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them I don't own them**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday February 8****th****, 2012 Tulsa, OK (Avery's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in a dress that brushed my upper thighs and was purple. It had one sleeve on the right side. My blonde hair was curled. Justin was sitting next to me and we saw Matt was in the ring with Alanna. We were listening very quietly. I had a bad feeling I would end up in a match. Which is why I had my bag in my locker room.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." I said as I stood up and walked toward the ring. I got into the ring.

"Making his way to the ring from Cleveland, Ohio weighing 224 lbs Derrick Bateman." I announced.

"And his opponent being accompanied by Carrie Lutz from Pineville, West Virginia weighing in at 216 lbs Heath Slater." I announced. I then got out of the ring and went to sit down. I settled back in my chair. I expected Slater to take most of the control. Simply because I knew how good Slater really was. I wasn't going to take away from Bateman though. I looked over at Justin every once in a while. Simply because I had fun with him. I had fun with him and it was different for me. Normally guys I dated weren't the most fun to hang around.

I had gotten rid of that annoying habit of mine. I thought it was a good thing but it was yet to be determined.

Slater covered Bateman for the one two three.

"Here is your winner Heath Slater." I announced as I watched Heath and Carrie celebrate. I got out of my chair and headed toward the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." I announced.

"Making his way to the ring from South Beach, Florida weighing in at 243 lbs Showtime Percy Watson." I announced. I was interested in this match.

"His opponent from Miami, Florida weighing in at 240 lbs Darren Young." I announced before I got out of the ring and went back to sit by Justin again. We watched the match as Young had the advantage early. I was interested to see who would win this match. Percy had started taking control actually. That was until Darren had Percy in the ring dressing. It went back and forth from there. Since I was an announcer I was supposed to be impartial. I really wasn't impartial.

I stood when the bell rang.

"Here is your winner Showtime Percy Watson." I announced. I rolled my eyes at each man because simply they were doing something my brother was good at posturing. I got into the ring and watched as Johnny with Roxanne talking with Kaitlyn. Johnny wasn't wearing a shirt. I found that a little creepy. Yet Lily was just fine with it. Actually I was sure she was more than fine with it.

I shot Justin a look and Justin gave me a smile. I looked down before looking back up.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." I announced as Trent came out. I noticed he had Kassandra with him.

"Approaching the ring being accompanied by Kassandra from Mount Sinai, New York weighting in a 203 lbs Trent Barreta." I announced.

"His opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing in at 195 lbs Tyson Kidd." I announced before I got out of the ring. I sat down and watched as they started their aerial match. When I heard Regal say that Barreta had hit his head I didn't like that. I watched as the two of them struggled to get into the ring.

They got into the ring and managed to continue. You could tell Trent was hurting though. Kassandra was a good cheerleader because she was keeping Trent in this. Tyson and Trent went back and forth. I was trying to figure out where Tyson got the blood on his face from. I was utterly confused. Was it his or Trent's?

"Justin you see where Kidd got the blood on his face from?" I asked.

"Nope." Justin said. All of these near falls had me twitching, but I wasn't going to put the mike to my lips yet.

"Here is your winner Tyson Kidd." I announced as I stood.

"It's his blood." Justin said.

"I figured that out thank you." I said with a smile as I headed toward the ring. I paused in front of the announce table. I got into the ring as they showed Kaitlyn and Derrick talking. She was so sucking up to him. I sighed. I watched Maxine push her way in. I had a bad feeling about this. I saw Johnny and Roxanne peek around the corner.

Johnny and Roxanne freaked me out at this moment.

I was excited for Wrestlemania. I would get to announce it. Well I hoped so. It was up to Justin if I got to announce a match at Wrestlemaina or not. I hoped he let me though.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall." I announced.

"Making her way to the ring Maxine." I announced. I hated Maxine's ring gear. She got into the ring and literally got into my bubble. She looked me up and down before she scoffed in my face. I did nothing. She turned away from me.

"Her opponent Kaitlyn." I announced before I got out of the ring. I sat down next to Justin.

"Gah, could Maxine get any closer to me?" I asked.

"She probably could." Justin said. I shook my head at him and watched the Diva match. I couldn't understand a word of what Regal just said. It was a lot of British nonsense.

The match continued with a back and forth pace. I was wondering who would actually win this match. Maxine and Kaitlyn weren't exactly pulling punches. I stood when Maxine won.

"Here is your winner Maxine." I said. Maxine had been on the other side of the ring. She walked over to me. She shoved me. I resisted the urge to do anything but "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit hit the arena. I watched as Alanna walked out.

"Maxine you get back in that ring because you have another match next. You'll be going up against Avery Shields. And to ensure you don't cheat I'm going to be ringside." Alanna said. Maxine yanked the mike out of my hands.

"You can't do that. You're not host of NXT." Maxine said. Alanna laughed.

"Oh sweetie I'm the co-host. Haven't you heard? Why else would I be here?" Alanna asked. I said nothing but got out of my box and headed toward my locker room. I walked into my locker room as I changed out of my dress into a pair of black wrestling tights with Shields written across the butt in cursive. I pulled on my brother's Roode shirt. I had cut it up so it showed my entire stomach. I'd also gotten rid of the sleeves. I had placed electrical tape over the Roode on the front of my shirt and on the back covering the Impact Wrestling sign. I walked out of my locker room.

I headed toward gorilla.

"What music?" The music guy asked.

"Redlight District." I said. I listened as the music started. I stepped out and saw Maxine in the ring with Justin.

"Her opponent from Peterborough, Ontario, Canada Avery Shields." Justin announced. I got into the ring and watched as Justin left. I saw Alanna standing ringside out of corner of my eye. The ref rang the bell and Maxine and I locked up. I managed to shove her away. I stepped on her chest where she laid on the ground. I didn't know what her problem was with me but I wasn't going to give up. Not without a fight.

Maxine got back up and we started brawling it out. I had an idea for a finish and started working on Maxine's left shoulder and arm. I didn't know if it would work out, but I was going to do it anyway. I continued working on her left shoulder until she dropped to her knees. I then locked her in a Fujiwara armbar. I held it just like my brother had taught me until she tapped out. I released her and was standing on the second turnbuckle pointing at the crowd when it happened.

"Here is your winner Avery Roode." Justin announced. I froze. Everyone froze. He'd just called me Roode on NXT. I looked over at Justin before I hopped off of the apron. I let the ref raise my arm before I slid out of the ring and went back to the announcer box. I said nothing and Justin said nothing just as equally. Alanna had shrugged it off and everyone was getting ready for the show to continue.

I got into the ring and didn't like how quiet the fans were being after Justin had announced the winner. I watched as Tyson and Trent talked. He had a point.

I watched as the Usos started their warrior dance.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall." I announced.

"In the ring at a combined weight of 455 lbs Jimmy and Jey the Usos." I announced.

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Daniella at a combined weight of 465 lbs Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks." I announced before I got out of the ring. I sat down next to Justin.

"Av, I'm sorry about that." Justin said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"I just saw a text from Brianna on your phone right before you won and I wasn't thinking." Justin said. I nodded my head and took the time to check the three text messages that sat on my phone. One from my parents, one from my sister Codi, and another from Brianna. My parents and Codi had wished me good luck while Brianna had hoped I really got hurt. I realized that something was changing in Brianna.

I turned my attention back to the match to see Reks just tagging out to Hawkins. The Usos continued to hold control though. Reks and Hawkins took control though after Reks put the big boot to the side of Jey's head.

I watched as they continued the control. Jimmy helped will his brother back into the match. Jey actually managed to take Curt down. Curt tagged out to Tyler while Jey tagged out to Jimmy. Jimmy took control of that match.

The Usos had firm control actually. Hawking nailed Jey on the jaw. Reks and Jimmy continued at it in the ring though. Curt used the cane and Tyler picked up the victory with a roll up.

"Here are your winners Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks." I announced. I saw Matt and Alanna hit the ring. Curt nailed Matt with a punch to the jaw and when Daniella went after Alanna, Alanna nailed Daniella with her RKO.

I watched as Alanna knelt down by Matt. I saw the gears turning in Alanna's head. Once Josh signed us off I stood and headed to my locker room. Justin was right behind me.

"Avery I really didn't mean to screw that up for you." Justin said.

"Justin don't worry about it. Someone somewhere along the line was going to leak that I was a Roode. I'm not mad at you at all baby." I said. Justin nodded his head and I was just changing my shirt when Alanna and Matt walked in.

"Knock much?" I asked using the shirt I'd just taken off to cover my chest.

"Sorry Avery I just wanted to tell you what was trending worldwide." Alanna said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hashtag AveryShieldsisactuallyaRoode?" Alanna answered.

"Fancy." I said.

"So you changing your ring name?" Matt asked.

"Nope. I'm still Shields." I answered.

"Good see you guys on Thursday." Alanna said as she left. I finished getting changed before Justin and I left the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~February 9th, 2012 Tulsa, OK (Justin's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avery was sitting next to me with her hair down and straight in a Striped Zipper Dress by bebe in brtse/fiestaorg/wht. She looked like she was babying her left arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm going to see the doctor if I am. My bicep hurts." Avery answered. We watched as Justin picked up the victory from his match before leaving with Gwyneth. Kimberly looked down before she left with Heath.

"Can you announce like that?" I asked.

"Of course I can. Nothing like a little pain to keep me focused." Avery said. Yoshi and Johnny started their match. Johnny had Lily with him. Lily looked to be in her element. Yoshi ended up picking up the victory. But I'm pretty sure Johnny got the best deal cause Lily ended up making out with him. Yup Mike would be happy about that. Avery stood and got into the ring.

Avery was normally left handed, but today she held the mike in her right hand.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Rosa Mendes from San Juan, Puerto Rico at a combined weight of 432 lbs they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Epico and Primo." Avery announced. She was being ginger with her movements, but that passion was still there.

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Leanne McGillicutty at a combined weight of 459 lbs the team of Michael McGillicutty and JTG." Avery announced before she got out of the ring. Avery sat back down next to me. I knew better then to comment on her use of the mike. We watched as the two teams went at it. Avery was still holding the mike in her right hand. When Primo hit the backstabber on JTG she stood.

"Here are your winners Epico and Primo." Avery announced. She got into the ring after they left. She stood there looking so enthused about this match.

"This contest is set for one fall." Avery announced.

"Making his way to the ring from Calabria, Italy weighing 233 lbs Santino Marella." Avery announced. Avery had to deal with Santino running around her. Avery handled it like a pro luckily.

"His opponent being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero weight 260 lbs he is the United States Champion the All American American Jack Swagger." Avery announced before she got out of the ring.

She came and sat down next to me again.

"Almost done." Avery said.

"What do you think is wrong with your bicep?" I asked.

"Well I didn't get the chance to stretch before I wrestled against Maxine. My low option is it's pulled, but on the other side is that it's torn." Avery answered.

"How would you have done that?" I asked.

"Um probably the Fujiwara armbar." Avery answered. We watched as Jack and Santino went back and forth. Avery stood when Swagger locked in the ankle lock. She waited until Santino tapped out.

"Here is your winner Jack Swagger." Avery announced. We got out of our box and headed back to her locker room.

"You need me to drive you?" I asked.

"I've got it." Avery said as she shouldered her bag and gave me a quick kiss before leaving. I should have checked up on her on Friday. Instead she disappeared from the programming entirely. Phoenix wouldn't tell me what was up. It bugged me.

**Author's Note: Story is on hold until Avery comes back in October. I need to reset my focuses for a while. Don't worry Avery and Justin will be back. I like these two. :) **


End file.
